


Incompatible

by trvhal



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: During The Game, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sorta One-sided - Freeform, esp on cody/gwen part, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvhal/pseuds/trvhal
Summary: Noah thinks that Cody is insufferable and heres why
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Noah
Kudos: 11





	Incompatible

At the Playa Des Losers, everything was going smoothly; apart from Courtney's rampage from her recent viewing of why she got voted out. As soon as Harold got voted out, because, lets be honest, he doesn't have a winning spirit (or personality), she'd be hunting him until his nerdy head was on a stake. 

Though the 5 star resort was quite nice either way, filtering the screaming rage of Courtney or the chaos of poor Tyler's wipe outs or Izzy's shenanigans, it was actually bearable.  
Huh. The word bearable and Izzy in the same sentence. 

Noah huffed under his breath as Tyler had yet again hit his head on the side of the hot-tub in some...weird macho way to impress the blonde sack of boobs. She forgot his name. Serves him right, I guess. 

"Dang! What a knockout! Hah-haa!" Izzy giggled in her insane manner as she tugged the mostly unconscious teen up and dragged him off to his room, or something. Nobody really batted an eye, and frankly, neither did Noah. Back to the regular scheduled programming, c'mon. 

The sarcastic boy yawned, licking a finger to turn his book page as his “good pal” started up his blabbering once again. His talk of dreamy girls was honestly not that thrilling. 

Actually not at all. Noah didn't even LIKE dreamy girls. Or girls. Females. 

But, if listening to Cody talk about stupid dreamy stupid girls was the payoff of everyone else staying away from him, then scccorrre. Too bad for Cody though, it's almost like nobody want to be friends with a simp who's like, at the most 5'3". Lol.

Another pay-off is Cody isn't getting skin cancer currently. More annoying others = Less being more annoying about sunburns then having to explain it to Trent for the 67th time. Cody paused for a reason Noah didn't really care about. 

"Are you done?" He asked the other boy clinically, emphasizing the 'done'. 

"Ah, Ahah, don't be like thaaaa..." Noah gave him an award winning glare (if not, a Noah winning glare) and slammed his stupid book about nerd stuff. Cody smiled nervously as he got the message, ducking a small bit. 

Noah internally mused at Cody's passiveness. 

___

Nights came and gone, frankly nothing worth mentioning happened. Noah sits outside near the pool, watches with humour as Tyler somehow isn't smart enough to give up his dreams and go find another passion that involves a lot less bone breaking, get bothered by some pea brain, sleep in a nice resort. Rinse and repeat. 

Too bad the 'bothered by some pea brain' part ended up being elongated for this afternoon. By now, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, and DJ was out of the competition, nothing too notable besides the manhunt for Harold, Cody's horrible attempts at being 'bros' with Trent and DJ's whining. 

Which is certainly why the same slightly sunburnt brunette was bothering Noah right now. 

Again. 

Agh. 

There's nothing, absolutely not a hint, of anything remarkable about Cody Anderson, as far as Noah is concerned. And thats much less than an inch. Very short distance. 

For god's sake the only thing notable about him is his tragic shortness. Which is sad, and pathetic. Any short simp-of-greasy-emo-girls has no value in Noah's point of view. At least Owen had a *personality*. Cody was a dumb fool for thinking Noah cared about what he was saying about-

No. No Noah, just shut your little ears and ignore him. He'll infect you with his idiotic obliviousness. Maybe you'll grow a teeth gap and have a stupid middle part too. 

"So, since it's *preeetty* much the last 5-"  
Noah's eyes flickered to the source of the incessant talking. 

"-I hope Gwen wins-"  
Blah Blah. Blah. 

Noah finds himself being more angry about Cody's blind love for Gwen more than Cody's attempts at being his friend.


End file.
